Ōzume Fuyutama
File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} Earth Spike Hidden Mist Technique Ishigaki Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Contact Burst Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Lightning Destruction Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Wave of Prosperity Magnificent Cyclonic Thunderstorm Technique (With Nōsei) Sekihashira Summoning Technique (Weapons) Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation Thunder Up Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Call of the Water God Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Trumpet}} Ōzume is a former Sunagakure shinobi and the only known individual of Fuyutama heritage whose lineage has not been fully explained. He belonged to Team 14 before he abandoned the village for personal reasons. He currently spends most of his time traveling and honing his combat skills. Background Our story starts with a young Fuyutama woman, around the age of nineteen. She is the last living heir to the Fuyutama blood line outside of Kyoukokugakure. We find her walking done a street in Sunagakure. She has a new born babe boy in her arms, wrap in a black wool blanket. The night is foggy and cold. Her destination is the academy front door. Ten months prior to this night. The young lady is walking down the street just before midnight, just as she got off of work. About four blocks from her house, she is struck on the back of the head with a large object. She is carried away and raped. The next morning she wakes and heads home scared and blaming herself for what happened. Now, the reason for her midnight trip to the academy. She can’t take care of her son and she wishes for her son to strong enough to protect himself. She arrives at the front door to the academy. Looking at her babe boy, she kiss him, says she loves him. Placing him on the porch next to the door. She turns and walks away. An hour later the academy opens for the day and the boy is found. He is taken to the Kazekage. A small note attached to the boys arm reads “Ōzume Fuyutama”. Thirteen years later, Ōzume has just graduated from the Suna Academy. Everyone is celebrating with there families. A group of Ōzume somewhat friends walk over to him and congratulate him. He nodes and says thank you and he walks way out of the room. He bumps into Nōsei, a smaller silver hair boy, that graduated with him. Ōzume says sorry but Nosei keeps walking as if he didn’t notice. Ōzume heads down the street, He stops by a shop to pick up some dinner. He walks through the door and a old man is sitting at the bar. The Kazekage, who is like a parent to Ōzume, turns around and engages in a conversation with Ozume. He congratulated Ozume on graduation. However, Ozume already has a mission and must leave right now. Ozume his about 23 clicks south-west of Suna. When the Missing-nin he was tracking got the jump on him. In a aerobatic show of Taijutsu skill Ozume gained the upper hand and rendered the Missing-nin unable to walk. Just before Ozume killed the missing-nin, and taking his head band, the missing-nin swung his sword, cutting across his face just under his eyes. After returning to Suna with the missing-nins head band the Kazekage rewarded Ozume a fine chunk of cash. Ozume spent the night in the hospital and the next morning. He awaits in a class room with the boy he had bumped into the day before. Nether say a word, they just sit and wait for their jonin... Appearance Ozume has middle length, messy black hair. that he keeps spiked. Blue eyes and a scare across his whole face. A dull red sleeveless jacket is worn over a green sleeveless vest. On his chest he wears two kunai sheaths and on his back he has his two Dao. The Suna head band his worn as a loose belt. He has taijutsu wraps on his arms that cover two tattoos. One being the Fuyutama crest and the other the ANBU tattoo, despite not being ANBU. Ozume has pouches looping around his legs with a large green pouch across his butt. Baggy green pants with sandals complete this outfit. Personality Ozume is quite a relaxed fellow, hardly ever getting worked up during troubling situations. Despite his relaxed behavior, or perhaps because of it, Ozume readily enjoys to hang out with friends in a casual manner. While he never took his studies in the academy incredibly seriously, he always showed considerable talent in the ninja arts. When around peers and new acquaintances alike, he rather not initiate a conversation and prefers to observe the situation before diving head first into the hornet's nest. This tendency to observe the situation has leaked into his combat style, leading him to choose a tactical approach to fights. For some reason Ozume commonly takes notes of his daily life, it is currently unknown why he does this. Abilities Since a Young age Ōzume has demonstrated impressive skill with nearly everything he engages himself. Scoring the highest in his graduating class, Ōzume appears to be a born leader and is predicted to progress far as a warrior. In particular Ōzume possesses surprising ability in both and , advancing much farther than most who possess his official rank. Fuyutama Heritage As a member of the Fuyutama Clan Ōzume eventually came to have access to a powerful additional store of chakra, known as Ancestral Chakra. With this energy he can boost his stamina to incredible levels and also perform several rarely witnessed techniques. Additionally, Ōzume was personally chosen to be Kami Fuyutama's spiritual successor, benefiting from his knowledge and gaining access to several of the former Kōdokage's prized techniques, including a variation of sand manipulation, which is usually limited to of the . Taijutsu Ozume's skills shine the brightest when he is engaged in physical combat. He appears to be a naturally skilled fighter and easily combines unharmed and armed styles of taijutsu to constantly keep his opponents off guard. He wields a pair of custom Dao styled swords which he appears to be incredibly proficient with. Later on Ōzume shows a natural affinity for switching between several different kinds of swords, ranging from small Dao to the massive sword originally belonging to Kami Fuyutama. Ninjutsu While training in the academy Ōzume demonstrated the unprecedented ability in both and ninjutsu. His talent in two types of elemental natures likely influenced his high marks upon graduation. In Part II, after becoming the spiritual successor of Kami Fuyutama, Ōzume has also shown the ability to use the too. Additionally, Ōzume has trained in an ancient method known as the Way of the Eight Trigrams, allowing him to manipulate and amplify is his elemental natures in unique ways. Ōzume's initial use of lightning is based around enhancing his close-rage combat prowess, usually through surges of lightning through bladed weapons. Eventually, he also learns to generate incredibly destructive bursts of lightning, capable of destroying most anything in his path. Odd for a shinobi who lives in the desert Ozume has become quite skilled with the use of water based techniques, though he originally only used them for supplemental purposes due to his surroundings. Despite this, the Water Release becomes a staple of his combat strategy as he becomes incredibly skilled with its usage. After Ōzume became the spiritual successor of Kami Fuyutama he has demonstrated skill in the usage of earth related techniques, including several of techniques unique to Kami himself. Using this nature has given Ōzume to face combat scenarios with greater ease, providing him with a much needed defensive boost. Bio Part I Graduation from the Academy Ozume has just graduated from the Suna Academy. Everyone is celebrating with there families. A group of Ozume somewhat friends walk over to him and congratulate him. He nodes and says thank you and he walks way out of the room. He bumps into Nosei, a smaller black hair boy, that graduated with him. Ozume says sorry but Nosei keeps walking as if he didn’t notice. Ozume heads down the street, He stops by a shop to pick up some dinner. He walks through the door and a old man is sitting at the bar. The Kazekage, who is like a parent to Ozume, turns around and engages in a conversation with Ozume. He congratulated Ozume on graduation. However, Ozume already has a mission and must leave right now. Ozume his about 23 clicks south-west of Suna. When the Missing-nin he was tracking got the jump on him. In a aerobatic show of Taijutsu skill Ozume gained the upper hand and rendered the Missing-nin unable to walk. Just before Ozume killed the missing-nin, and taking his head band, the missing-nin swung his sword, cutting across his face just under his eyes. After returning to Suna with the missing-nins head band the Kazekage rewarded Ozume a fine chunk of cash. Ozume spent the night in the hospital and the next morning. He awaits in a class room with the boy he had bumped into the day before. Nether say a word, they just sit and wait for their jonin... Chūnin Exams Not much is known about Ōzume's performance during the chūnin exams outside of the fact that he earned himself a promotion during this time. Defection From Suna After Nōsei was handed over to the for execution, and his team had been dealt a grave blow to their morale, Ōzume appears to have defected from Sunagakure. Furthermore, he appears to have been the deciding factor that saved Nōsei's life, making Ōzume the only member of Team 14 and Suna that knows about Nōsei being alive for quite some time. Part II Ōzume's appearances in Part II often revolve around his heavy training regiment and occasionally coming to the aid of his former teammate Nōsei. Furthermore, it is during this time that Ōzume travels to Kyoukokugakure and subsequently becomes the spiritual successor of Kami Fuyutama. After this point he continues his travels, and appears to spend a considerable amount of time improving and learning new skills.